Un pari comme ça
by lasurvolte
Summary: Saki veut s’amuser, eh Tachibana t’es pas chiche de demander à Hiiragi de sortir avec toi.


**Titre : **Un pari comme ça

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

**Disclaimer :** Ils appartiennent à Hiroyuki Asada, et je vais lui voler pour Noël t_t

**Résumé :** Saki veut s'amuser, eh Tachibana t'es pas chiche de demander à Hiiragi de sortir avec toi.

**Genre : **ficclet

**Couple : **Aka/Hito

**Thème :** Peut-être bien que…

**Note :** écrite pour la commu 6 variations

*************

Tout ça c'était la faute de cet enfoiré d'aiguiseur qui lui avait dit qu'il n'était même pas chiche de le faire. Rien de tel pour blesser la fierté de Tachibana, et Saki qui avait très envie de s'amuser au dépend des crétins basketteurs – et de ce crétin en particulier – en avait bien sûr profité.

Akane ne se laisserait pas dire qu'il n'était pas capable de faire quelque chose ! Il pouvait tout faire, TOUT. Et d'ailleurs s'il ne pouvait pas, il s'entrainerait jusqu'à y arriver (donc il finirait par battre Hiiragi au basket, tout le monde savait ça). En tout cas là c'était sûr, certain, garanti, incontestable, il était chiche !

Grognant et ronchonnant à voix haute il se dirigeait vers le gymnase de Kouzu où avait lieu l'entrainement journalier de basket. Une fois dans le bâtiment, il se dirigea sans aucune hésitation vers Hiiragi et prenant une grande inspiration il lança à voix si haute que tout le monde pu l'entendre :

- SORS AVEC MOI !

Le silence se mit à régner après ça, pas longtemps. Bientôt le rire de la coach envahit tout le stade, tandis qu'Harumoto chantonnait joyeusement voyant la place au côté de Sumire se libérer, quand à celle-ci présente pour assister à l'entrainement elle en tomba à la renverse, suivit par des paroles consolantes de Mika comme quoi Tachibana aurait juste eut un moment d'égarement. Le suppléant Kanemoto restait immobile la bouche grande ouverte et le capitaine Yamazaki observait d'un air passif la situation qui s'annonçait plutôt drôle et intéressante.

Quand à Hiiragi, il se contentait de fixer Tachibana sans se départir de son air sérieux.

- Qu'est ce que tu racontes crétin ?

- Je te demande de sortir avec moi, tu comprends pas ça crrrétin toi-même ?

- C'est toi le crétin de demander ça

- Quoi ? Qu'est ce que tu dis ? Tu sors avec moi et puis c'est tout !

- Tu délires !

- Et toi tu réponds pas ! Alors c'est oui ou c'est non ?

Hitonari fronça les sourcils et essaya de voir si Tachibana était vraiment sérieux, ce n'était pas facile à savoir avec lui, et finalement ne sachant pas où voulait en venir ce type bizarre, il finit par hausser les épaules :

- Okay c'est d'accord !

Nouveau grand silence, puis Harumoto chanta plus fort, la bouche de Kanemoto tomba par terre, Mika tapota l'épaule d'une Sumire désespérée, Yamazaki retourna à son entrainement, et Minefuji failli presque s'étrangler de rire.

Tachibana, lui, fit son sourire malicieux, il avait gagné, Saki ne pourrait plus rien dire.

- Très bien, retrouve-moi alors après l'entrainement, on ira se balader.

Et avant qu'Hiiragi puisse ajouter quelque chose, Akane alla se changer aux vestiaires.

A la fin de l'entrainement, comme l'avait annoncé Tachibana, lui et Hitonari se retrouvèrent pour aller « se balader ». Bien sûr tous les autres avaient décidé de les suivre incognito pour voir si tout ça n'était pas en fait une mauvaise blague et jusqu'où ils iraient.

- Je parie jusqu'au baiser !

Mika donna un coup à l'arrière du crâne d'Harumoto.

- Non mais t'es complètement cinglé le moustachu, jamais ils ne feront ça

- Hmmm… Moi je suis pas sûr !

- Ah non tu vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi capitaine Yamazaki, aide moi Kanemoto, dis leur qu'ils fabulent.

Mais Kanemoto était encore trop sous le choc pour dire quoi que ce soit.

- T'inquiète pas Sumire, c'est sûrement une erreur, personne pourra te piquer ton Tachibana.

La fille ne répondit rien, elle avait un gros doute, Akane et Hiiragi paraissaient vraiment proches…

OOO

Pendant ce temps le blond et le brun se baladaient sans se douter qu'ils étaient suivis par une bande de curieux.

- Explique toi Tachibana, c'est quoi ton plan ?

- Quoi encore ?

- Pourquoi tu me demandes de sortir avec toi ?

- T'en poses des questions chiantes toi, tiens payes moi à bouffer au lieu de causer.

Hiiragi n'obéit pas, s'arrêtant au milieu du chemin :

- T'es débile ou quoi ? Tu veux juste que je te paye à bouffer, c'est pour ça que tu m'as demandé de sortir avec toi ?

- Mais non ce n'est pas ça, tu me prends la tête, qu'est ce que t'as Hiiragi ?

- J'essaye juste de comprendre ce que tu me veux.

Tachibana poussa un gros soupire, impatient.

- Tu te prends trop la tête toi, c'est pas vrai.

Puis il lui attrapa la main et le traina de force derrière lui :

- Viens juste me payer à bouffer, j'ai trop la dalle !

Hitonari essaya de résister, mais Akane serra sa prise, marquant ainsi le point. Le numéro 9 se laissa donc entrainer malgré lui, fermant sa main sur celle de Tachibana, comme si rien n'était.

OOO

- IIIHHHH IL LUI TIENT LA MAIN !!!

- Silence Mika on va se faire repérer

- Mais Sumire, ils se tiennent la main !

- J'ai vu.

Harumoto se sentait victorieux et entamait une sorte de danse de la victoire. Yamazaki et Kanemoto restaient silencieux et observaient la scène.

OOO

Les deux garçons se retrouvaient donc ensemble dans un restau, Tachibana avait commandé un riz au curry, et Hitonari… Rien. Il n'avait pas vraiment faim.

- Tu as tort, tu devrais manger.

- Manges et tais-toi.

Akane ne se fit pas prier et avala son plat. Puis la bouche encore pleine en commanda un autre.

- Eh ! abuse pas, je ne vais pas dépenser tous mes sous pour toi.

- Détends-toi Hiiragi, ça va bien se passer

- Mais crétin je te parle de mes sous !

- Oui et bien je t'offrirai un cadeau à ton anniversaire en échange.

- Ca n'à rien à voir pauvre crétin

- Mais arrête de me traiter de crétin, c'est pas vrai ça, puis si t'es jaloux mange quelque chose aussi.

Hiiragi décida de se taire, c'était inutile de continuer, Tachibana était trop égoïste pour l'écouter de toute manière et pour l'instant il voulait surtout manger.

OOO

- Bordel qu'est ce qu'ils font là ?

- Calme toi Mika, ils ne font rien apparemment, ils sont entrain de manger

- Ouais y a surtout Tachibana qui mange

- Bonne remarque Kanemoto, on n'avait pas remarqué

- Il se passe rien c'est chiant

- Tant mieux s'il se passe rien Harumoto

- Mais j'ai parié qu'ils allaient s'embrasser.

- Non impossible !!

Pendant qu'ils se disputaient un brun à l'allure décoiffé s'approcha d'eux :

- Qu'est ce que vous faites les nuls ?

- Asakura qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

Mais Saki ne répondit pas, il venait d'apercevoir par la fenêtre Tachibana et Hiiragi assis ensembles :

- Alors comme ça, ce crétin de Tachibana a vraiment été chiche

Yamazaki l'attrapa par la veste :

- Qu'est ce que tu racontes ?

- Lâche-moi !

Mais le capitaine au contraire serra sa prise

- Qu'est ce que tu as fais ?

Saki haussa les épaules, après tout il ne risquait rien à partager son délire :

- Et bien j'ai parié à Tachibana qu'il ne serait pas capable de demander à Hiiragi pour sortir avec lui…

- Alors c'était juste ça ? Cria Mika soudainement rassurée

- Ben oui, quoi d'autre ?

Kanemoto lança :

- Nous on pensait autre chose

Saki éclata de rire :

- Vous avez imaginé qu'ils sortaient vraiment ensembles ?

- Ben oui ! Rougit le suppléant.

- Bande de nazes !!

Mika se mit à lui crier à la figure :

- C'est toi le naze, tu sais combien Sumire a eut peur ? Bon venez on se casse maintenant qu'on sait que c'est faux.

- Ouais plus rien à faire ici, affirma Yamazaki

Les autres parurent plutôt d'accord, sauf Sumire qui regardait dans la direction d'Akane et d'Hiiragi avec un drôle de regard. Elle finit par suivre tout le monde quand sa copine la rappela à l'ordre. Pendant que la bande de crétins s'éloignaient Saki observa Tachibana et son pote au restau en se marrant. Il était bien fier de son coup là.

OOO

- Stop arrête de manger ! T'as pas une émission à aller enregistrer ?

Voulant sauver son porte monnaie, Hiiragi tenta le tout pour le tout, et heureusement Tachibana réagit immédiatement en se levant :

- Oh non j'avais complètement oublié qu'aujourd'hui il rediffusait _les récits criminels de Matsuo Basho, le destructeur humain. _

Gagné !

- Bon ben j'y vais Hiiragi ! Si tu croises l'aiguiseur, dis lui qu'il me doit un Gyudon, salut.

Et sur ces paroles il sortit du restaurant, laissant un Hitonari, qui ne comprenait pas bien le sens de la fin de la phrase, payer.

Dans la rue Tachibana tomba justement sur Saki :

- Ah ! L'aiguiseur, très bien ! J'ai gagné, tu as vu.

- C'est vrai

- Tu vois que j'étais chiche !

- J'ai vu

- Comme si je n'étais pas capable de demander à Hiiragi de sortir avec moi, je suis capable de tout moi.

C'est sur ces paroles que le blond sortant du restaurant lui aussi, entendit cette dernière phrase.

- Comment ça tu étais capable de me demander de sortir avec toi ?

Et Tachibana expliqua en souriant :

- Ben oui, c'était un pari, il m'a dit que je ne serais pas chiche de te demander.

Hiiragi qui n'avait pas envie de rire demanda :

- C'était juste pour t'amuser ça ?

- C'était pour gagner un Gyudon et pour montrer que j'étais chiche de te demander.

Le numéro 9 sembla s'emporter tout à coup et lui balança un coup de poing dans la figure.

- Putain Hiiragi qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

Mais l'autre ne lui répondit rien et enchaina avec un coup de genoux dans l'estomac.

- Espèce de connard.

Et sur ces derniers mots il partit en courant très énervé. Tachibana plié en deux, donna un coup dans le mur à côté de lui :

- Bordel, mais qu'est ce qui lui prend ?

Saki, qui pensait avoir compris trouva la situation encore plus amusante que ce qu'il avait imaginé.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a l'aiguiseur, ça a l'air de t'amuser !

- Bien sûr que ça m'amuse de voir à quel point vous êtes idiots

- Idiots ? Tu veux que je te frappe ?

- Pour l'instant tu devrais peut-être juste rattraper Hiiragi.

- Pour quoi faire ?

- Pour lui rendre ses coups ? Proposa Saki.

Akane sembla aimer cette proposition et couru après le blond qui était déjà hors de vue.

Une heure plus tard il courrait encore.

- Bordel c'est qu'il court vite cet enfoiré ! J'aurais jamais du le suivre tiens ! C'est la faute à l'aiguiseur tout ça, demain je lui fais sa fête à ce gars moi.

Mais finalement au loin il vit Hitonari s'arrêter.

- Ah ben enfin putain, c'est pas trop tôt.

Retrouvant quelques forces il se mit à courir plus vite pour rattraper le blond et d'un bond balança ses deux pieds sur la tête de l'autre basketteur.

- Hiiragi, je viens te rembourser tes coups.

Hitonari se releva et jeta un regard vide à Tachibana :

- Casse-toi !

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Pourquoi d'un coup tu me frappes et tu t'énerves ?

- T'es vraiment con putain casse toi !

- Non je te dois encore un coup.

Perdant complètement patience Hiiragi attrapa Akane par son tee-shirt et l'attira vers lui :

- Tu m'énerves, je peux plus voir ta face en peinture.

- Arrête tes conneries pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- Tu ne comprends rien, toi tu penses juste à t'amuser et tu te rends même pas compte des sentiments des gens autour de toi.

- Je vois tu avais faim tout à l'heure mais t'as pas osé le dire, ben viens on retourne se bouffer un truc. Je veux bien t'accompagner moi et puis j'ai bien envie d'un Gyudon !

Hitonari relâcha Tachibana, ça ne servait à rien de s'énerver, ce débile n'avait décidément rien capté, il faisait comme toujours les choses à sa manière sans se préoccuper des autres.

- J'ai vraiment pas envie de te voir Tachibana, fiche moi la paix

- Ah t'es chiant, si au moins tu me disais ce que t'avais, je pourrais au moins faire semblant de m'intéresser à tes problèmes, quoi !

- De toute façon même si je te le disais en face, tu ne comprendrais pas, t'es trop crétin.

- Et arrête de me dire que je suis crétin alors que pour l'instant le crétin c'est toi. En plus à cause de toi je suis sûr de louper mon émission.

- Qu'est ce que ça peut me foutre ?

- Tu devrais compatir pour moi.

- Non alors là va te faire foutre, je n'irai pas compatir parce que t'as raté ta putain d'émission, bordel Tachibana est ce que tu réfléchis des fois ? Est-ce que tu te rends compte de combien tu peux blesser les gens ou t'en a vraiment strictement rien à foutre ?

- Qui c'est que j'ai blessé ?

- Moi

- Oh ! Allons, t'es habitué à recevoir mes coups, tu vas pas me dire que ça t'a blessé.

Hiiragi poussa un soupir de consternation, se demandant pourquoi il cherchait à faire comprendre à cet abruti qu'il avait des sentiments pour lui. Plus que pour le basket, plus que de l'amitié, il ressentait quelque chose qu'il n'arrivait pas à expliquer et encore moins à exprimer, mais c'était à la fois tortureur et libérateur. Seulement aujourd'hui il se demandait franchement comment c'était possible. Tachibana n'était qu'un crétin égocentrique et égoïste qui ne comprenait rien du tout et qui venait de lui donner un faux espoir en plus.

- Crétin, crétin, roi des crétins

- Arrête quand tu fais ça on dirait Sumire, ça me fait peur.

- Ben justement c'est à elle que tu devrais demander pour sortir, et pas avec moi.

- Et pourquoi je ferais ça ?

- Parce que vous vous aimez, ça crève les yeux.

- Tout le monde croit ça, mais vous vous trompez. Sumire et moi on est juste amis d'enfance.

- Même, pourquoi tu me demandes de sortir avec moi ?

- Je te l'ai dis c'est parce que l'aiguiseur…

- Je sais ça, j'ai très bien compris, mais c'est juste un jeu pour toi ?

Tachibana le regarda et fronça les sourcils.

- Tu m'emmerdes Hiiragi, dis moi ce que tu veux à la fin, au lieu de me tourner en bourrique.

- Ce que je veux ? Ce que je veux c'est sortir avec toi !

Et voilà il l'avait dit, et cette fois-ci si l'autre ne comprenait pas alors il ne pouvait plus rien pour lui, et si il comprenait, rien ne disait qu'il allait encore accepter de lui parler.

- Je ne comprends pas.

Cette envie de vous pendre qui vous viens parfois, et bien c'est exactement ce qu'Hiiragi ressentit à ce moment là.

- On sort déjà ensemble non ?

Cette fois-ci pourtant c'était le blond qui ne comprenait plus.

- Hein ?

- Ben oui, je t'ai demandé de sortir avec moi, et tu as dis oui.

- Hein ?

- Fais pas cette tête de crétin, tu te souviens déjà plus ?

- Mais je croyais que c'était juste un pari ?

- Le pari c'était que je te le demande.

- Ca veut dire que t'en avais envie ?

- Envie de quoi ? Sois plus clair !

- Envie de sortir avec moi.

Tachibana haussa les épaules et se permit pour la première fois un petit rougissement discret de gêne, se passant le doigt sous le nez il répondit :

- Ben oui, sinon pourquoi j'aurais demandé ?

- Pour manger un Gyudon ?

- Mouais, j'aime le Gyudon mais y a d'autres manières d'en avoir.

Hitonari resta bouche-bée :

- Alors tu veux sortir avec moi ?

- Puisque je te le dis.

Du coup le blond perdit toute sa colère et sa tristesse, un sourire apparu sur son visage, un de ceux qui rendait dingue Tachibana même s'il évitait de le montrer.

- Bon on se fait un one on one ? Et si je gagne cette fois-ci je te réclame un truc que seul un couple a le droit de faire. Un indice : ça ressemble au bouche à bouche.

- Ne triche pas, je vais avoir envie de perdre.

- Et si tu gagnes tu m'embrasses, ça te va ?

Hiiragi détourna les yeux.

- Alors quoi ? T'as peur de perdre ? Parce que moi Akane Tachibana, je vais t'éclater, juré.

- Allons sur un terrain de basket pour vérifier ça !

- Aujourd'hui est ta dernière victoire Hitonari.

A l'entente de son prénom le blond se sentit encore plus heureux.

- C'est ça Akane, c'est ça. Va falloir prouver tes dires.

Le basketteur brun attrapa la main d'Hiiragi pour la deuxième fois de la journée et l'entraina avec lui.

- Peut-être bien qu'il a eut une bonne idée cet enfoiré d'aiguiseur finalement.

- Peut-être bien…

Fin.

L'autatrice : ben non vous ne saurez pas qui a gagné ! Na.

Akane : noooon pourquoi nous, pourquoi ?

L'autatrice : alors là franchement c'est vraiment pas de bol mon Akane, parce que j'ai vraiment acheté I'll en le trouvant tout à fait par hasard complètement.

Akane : je le savais qu'après avoir vu tous ces chats noirs c'était une mauvaise journée.

L'autatrice : alors là carrément mauvaise, parce que je vais m'occuper de toi et d'Hito croyez moi mes loupiots.

Hitonari : t'es bien familière toi, on ne se connaît pas.

L'autatrice : j'ai demandé des renseignements à Minefujiko

Akane : si elle a vraiment fait ça, on est foutu

L'autatrice : BOUAHAHAHAHAHAHA !! Bref pour ceux qui aiment I'll, bravo, continuez. Pour les autres : ce n'est pas bien !! Et ceux qui me diront « bouark Hitonari et Akane sont pas du tout homos et en plus Akane sort avec Sumire » je leur dis « BOUUUUUUUH ». Voilà. Pardon Sumire, mais pour être franche je te vois hachement mieux avec Saki, oui oui. Pardon Harumoto, mais pour être franche je te vois bien avec une fille sortit de nulle part, ou avec Mika. Pardon Toru… Pourquoi pardon Toru d'ailleurs ? !! Et puis ben vive le Minefuji/Kondo, et oui.


End file.
